


Kiss!

by ayeayecaptain



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Ok bye, Public Display of Affection, idk if I'm butchering Hyungseop's name or not welp, other pairings are also mentioned in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayeayecaptain/pseuds/ayeayecaptain
Summary: Four times Hyungseop asks for a kiss and the one time Woojin actually gives it to him.





	Kiss!

01.

“When are you guys going to tell us that you’re dating?”

Hyungseop chokes on nothing as he slowly looks up from his textbook to give a horrified look to Euiwoong. A few people inside the library shush them, and Hyungseop quietly apologizes before getting back to his friends. He glances towards Woojin’s direction.

“Where did you hear that?”

Justin exclaims out a ‘Ha!’ triumphantly, earning their table, yet again, glares and shushes from the other people in the library. “So you guys _are_ dating.”

“I did not say we were,” Hyungseop says in a flat voice, then takes the spare pen Woojin bought, trying to go back to studying. He’s kind of failing some of his subjects.

“But you’re not denying it.” Justin doesn’t give him a chance to even read the first sentence of the page he just opened.

“We’re not here to gossip, remember?” Jung Jung reminds them, still not looking up from his own book (if Hyungseop knows better, the redhead’s looking far lower than that and staring down at his phone, probably texting his boyfriend, Eunki).

“We are dating,” Woojin finally clarifies. Hyungseop blinks at the older boy. “We are?”

Woojin looks back at him, confused. “I mean, we went on a lot of… ice cream dates this past month, right? And you did say you liked me, right? And I said I liked you back, right?”

“Yeah,” Hyungseop agrees. Right. Of course. He confessed, and Woojin said he likes him, too. They just didn’t really talk about whether they’re dating or not.

“So you’re dating,” Justin cuts in, staring at the both of them. Hyungseop nods. Justin squeals (and of course, the people around them hiss at them to keep quiet) and tugs at his boyfriend’s sleeve. “Did you hear that Euiwoong? They’re dating. _Finally_.”

“I heard.”

“I demand you kiss each other.” Again, Hyungseop chokes, and again, on nothing.

“Are you crazy? We’re in public,” he hisses at the blonde boy, shaking his head disapprovingly. Jung Jung nods in agreement.

Justin cackles in front of him – this time, the whole library brings up its fingers to glare at their table and ‘shh’ the loud boy. “So does that mean you’ll do it somewhere private?”

“I’m growing older just from having this conversation with you, Justin.”

“I’m also growing older from listening to you two,” Euiwoong adds, groaning out an ‘ow’ when his boyfriend swats at his arm.

“Oh, come on, do it!” Justin wails at him. The library’s probably just done with them at this point, because no one tries to shut up Justin’s big mouth this time.

Hyungseop sighs, dropping his pen on his notes and turning his head to look at Woojin. His boyfriend slowly looks up from his work to stare back at him. He wiggles his eyebrows. “Kiss me?”

Woojin keeps staring at him, jaw clenching and unclenching. Hyungseop licks his lips for added appeal.

“No, not now,” is the reply Woojin gives him.

Hyungseop shrugs at Justin, going back to his notes. “He said no.”

Justin wails again.

 

02.

Woojin kicks the ground lightly as he walks with Hyungseop to the ice cream parlor. It’s another one of their trips there, wherein most of the chatter is left to Hyungseop and a lot of listening is taken by Woojin. He smiles faintly as Hyungseop talks about his drama class.

They arrive at the parlor quickly.

“Woojin and Hyungseop, hi. The usual?” Minhyun asks them, looking up to smile at the both of them. Jonghyun, his co-worker (and boyfriend), does the same.

“Yeah,” they reply in unison. Hyungseop brings up a hand to muffle his giggle. They both hand their money to Jonghyun, before they go to their usual spot (the stools and countertops facing the windows) and wait for Minhyun to give them their orders.

“How were classes?” Hyungseop asks him, staring openly at Woojin and making the latter’s ears go red. He shifts in his seat.

“A guy broke up with his girlfriend in the middle of biology class,” Woojin tells his boyfriend, looking out of the windows. There’s really nothing interesting outside. “She stormed out. I think that was the most interesting it has been in that class. I guess gym was okay. A guy broke his ankle. Dance club was also nice. Of course, you know about it. We’re both there. Thought that’s not really a class.”

“I wish I’m in the same classes as you. Everything’s too boring in my classes,” Hyungseop whines as he rests his head on the arm Woojin has on the table. The older boy ruffles Hyungseop’s hair affectionately.

“And here’s your order. Chocolate with almonds for Woojin, and strawberry with chocolate syrup and extra whipped cream for Hyungseop. Enjoy,” Minhyun interrupts them, setting down pretty glass bowls with their food inside.

“Thanks, Minhyun _hyung_.”

Minhyun smiles and makes his way back to the counter. Woojin stares down at his dessert. Ah, chocolate. What a great thing to have in this world. He takes a spoonful. Then another. And another.

Hyungseop laughs beside him, watching Woojin as he takes a little of his own ice cream into his mouth. Woojin snickers back before he sees the whipped cream on the other boy’s upper lip. Noticing where his gaze is directed, Hyungseop puckers his lips, teasing Woojin.

Woojin stares at his boyfriend’s lips for a moment, focusing on the smeared cream against Hyungseop’s pink lips before he tears away his eyes from that pretty mouth and eats away at his ice cream.

He knows what Hyungseop is doing. Trying to get him to do his whole PDA thing again.

“Not here, Hyungseop.”

His boyfriend laughs again. “Okay. Just make it up to me later.”

 

03.

Hyungseop wipes away the sweat from his brow, panting a little as he and the rest of the dance club bow in front of the cheering crowd. They just performed Get Ugly, him, Woojin, Daniel, Seungwoo, Samuel, and Jihoon.

He sees his friends cheering, too, Justin being the loudest. Of course.

It’s the school’s founding anniversary, and so, each performing club is to give a performance. And Hyungseop’s in the dance club. He’s not really the best dancer, but he can dance better than he can sing.

They all walk down the stage after bowing, down to blend into the audience. Hyungseop drags Woojin with him to their friends standing near the edge of the crowd around the stage.

“That was great, Woojin _hyung_!” Daehwi praises, preparing to hug his friend before pulling back his arms. The younger boy takes out a tissue roll from his sling bag. “Okay, ew – you have too much sweat. Wait – let me just wipe the sweat away – okay – good thing you’re wearing a jacket – I don’t have to worry about sticky arms. Right. I can hug you now.”

Daehwi wraps his arms around Woojin, patting the older’s back. The former pulls back, pushing his _hyung_ lightly back to Hyungseop. “Oooh, Woojin _hyung_ ’s wearing lipstick – wait, is that lip tint – well, whatever! I’ve never seen him in lipstick before! Oh, so is Hyungseop _hyung_!”

Hyungseop closely looks at Woojin’s lips, and there it is, a pink that’s not Woojin’s natural lip color. In fact, there’s also probably some lip shiner on there, too.

“So handsome,” Hyungseop mumbles out. He can hear Justin excitedly abusing Euiwoong’s shoulder with probably painful slaps. He’s also aware of Daehwi running to the stage because the choir’s next. But to be honest, Hyungseop’s way too focused on the plumpness of Woojin’s lips.

“Guys, we’re actually here to watch the show. So please go to the back if you’re gonna kiss,” Jung Jung interrupts their moment and pushes them a little to the side so he can look at the stage.

“ _Hyung_ , I thought you and Eunki _hyung_ were just going to make out here.” Justin earns a bop on the head for that. “Ow – okay, I deserved that.”

“We’re watching. Now, let me just – can you move, Donghyun _hyung_?” Woojin asks, pulling his boyfriend beside him and slotting their fingers together.

Hyungeop can’t help but be distracted from the singing choir – though he really tries to focus on the show – by Woojin and his pink lips. His eyes keep darting back to the older whenever he tries to draws his gaze away.

“I’m really aware of you staring at me right now, Hyungseop,” Woojin says, still watching the show on stage. Hyungseop keeps staring.

“If I kiss you right now, will you be fine with it?”

Woojin flushes at his words and punches his shoulder lightly. Hyungseop takes that as a ‘no’. He grins at his boyfriend before kissing the older’s cheek.

“This is fine, right?”

Woojin blushes again.

 

04.

“So, Truth or Dare? Really?” Hyungseop asks, looking across the table at Justin’s smug face. What a surprise. A slumber party. Of course, it has to be Truth or Dare. The blonde boy nods vigorously.

“I kind of regret coming to this party,” Euiwoong comments beside Justin, taking a single chip from the bowl sitting on the floor and popping it into his mouth.

Justin rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, then places a bottle of Coke on the floor.

“I think we need to drag Eunki _hyung_ and Jung Jung _hyung_ back in here,” Daehwi points out, and true to his words, the couple is nowhere to be seen in Justin’s large bedroom. There’s about seven people in the room and there was originally nine.

“They’re probably making out in the bathroom. Again,” Justin says. They keep staring at the door, though, until Jung Jung and Eunki appear, flushed and sweaty and… is that a hickey on Jung Jung’s neck?

“Uh… hi.” The couple stand there awkwardly, staring back at them. Eunki coughs. Youngmin and Donghyun keep staring. Jung Jung pulls his boyfriend and squeezes the both of them between Euiwoong and Daehwi.

“Okay. Let’s get on with the game?”

Youngmin raises up a hand. “What’s the game again?”

“Truth or Dare, Youngmin _hyung_. Haven’t you been here the whole time?” Woojin answers, resting a head on Hyungseop’s shoulder.

“Oh, right. Okay, game.”

They start playing, with the bottle pointing at Daehwi first. Daehwi chooses Truth. He confesses his perverted thoughts about that senior, Kang Dongho (Hyungseop’s exaggerating, Daehwi just told them he has a crush on the senior).

“I thought you liked Samuel,” Donghyun comments. Daehwi frowns. “He’s like my best friend.”

Donghyun scratches his head. “I thought Somi was your best friend.”

Daehwi drinks down a gulp from his can of Coke. “They’re both my best friends.”

“Oh.”

Proceeding with the game, Justin spins the bottle, and this time, it lands on Woojin. The blonde boy wiggles his eyebrows at Hyungseop. Hyungseop feels nervous all of a sudden.

“Hyungseop? Would you like to say something to your boyfriend?”

“I don’t know,” Hyungseop replies, gulping a little.

“Kiss?” Justin suggests. Their friends cheer, downing down Coke cans like beer (of course, they can’t have beer, a lot of them are underage).

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Hyungseop looks awkwardly at the boy beside him. His boyfriend raises his eyebrows, staring back at him. Hyungseop actually kind of wants to kiss him right there. Maybe try to lick Woojin’s snaggletooth. He flushes at his thoughts.

“You guys are the worst,” Hyungseop declares, though he’s smiling at Woojin. Woojin smiles back.

“They want it,” Woojin tells him. Hyungseop giggles. “I guess we should comply… that would be appropriate.”

Hyungseop closes his eyes, pouting a little just for the kiss. He hears Woojin laugh before the other boy cups his cheek and places a quick peck on his lips. Disappointed, their friends (including Hyungseop) groan at the kiss that probably didn’t even last for a second.

“More!” Justin shouts, once again making all their other friends cheer. “It has to be at least about three… no, five seconds.”

Woojin laughs again, then leans in once more to place a much longer kiss on Hyungseop’s lips. Hyungseop faintly hears the cheers of his friends as his eyes flutter shut. Five… four… three… it’s not like Hyungseop’s counting… two… one. Woojin’s lips are _sooo_ nice.

“Whoo!”

“Okay, Justin, you’re enjoying this too much. Let’s just continue with the game,” Hyungseop says, then reaches to spin the bottle. It points to Justin. He grins evilly.


End file.
